Happiness on Luna's Horizon
by honorel
Summary: Luna is staying with the Weasley's after Half Blood Prince and finds a couple of pleasant surprises. Pre Deathly Hallows Publication.


Luna stared rather proudly up at the ceiling, twirling the handle of her wand. The tip nestled snuggly behind her ear. It was the end to a perfect day. Bill and Fleur's wedding was absolutely beautiful, and she had been permitted to stay the night with the Weasleys. They're home was so comforting and kind. Even Ron had been nice to her. Then again he had significantly warmed to her after her fourth year, when she had battled with him at the Ministry of Magic. An event she still daydreamed about. It made her feel good to know that others were better off because of something she had personally done. It was seldom that she seemed to have an effect on any other human, let alone a positive one. A new memory drifted into her wide silvery eyes. It was only that morning when she had walked in on Molly crying in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the wedding cake.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean for anyone to see me like this. Why don't you run along and help Gabrielle with the flowers, hmmm?" Molly had sniffed.

Luna did not feel the need to excuse herself. Crying was a normal human emotion and Molly looked like she needed some comfort. She was curious though. She decided to venture an observation. "It's not because Bill is getting married, is it?…It's because Percy isn't here for the wedding."

"What dear?"

"The reason you're crying. It's because of Percy." This brought forth another shower of tears from Mrs. Weasley to which Luna just politely patted her on the back and then gave her a surprisingly strong hug. This seemed to unnerve Mrs. Weasley back into a semi-tear-free state and she pulled away. "It's better this way, really," Luna had cheerfully stated. "Now you have the extra room for Fleur's family." Molly gave her a strange smile and thanked her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught Molly smiling at her a lot more throughout the evening. She even gave her an extra helping of cake. Then again, everyone seemed to get extra helpings in the Weasley home. This was a stark contrast to hers.

Since her mother had died, her father had become more and more reclusive, leaving her to fend for herself. He would engross himself in outlandish theories and write constantly in his study like a hermit. He had tried to pass this crablike nature onto Luna, unfortunately with some success. They had been neighbors with the Weasley's for many years now, but she had never ventured over to play. Mr. Lovegood preferred her to stay at home and explore the spiritual and paranormal planes that criss-crossed their back yard. Not that she minded. She liked it when her father would expound on a new theory. It was the only time they actually communicated. She knew deep down that most of what her father said was probably nonsense, but she preferred to take what he said on faith because she loved him. After all no one had disproved the existence of crumple horned snorcacks. The truth was that even now, after everything that had happened, he had not wanted her to stay at the Weasley's. The fact that she was now lying in a cot next to Ginny's bed was a particularly triumphant self-achievement, Luna thought.

She had stood up to her father, comforted Mrs. Weasley, watched a beautiful wedding, and was now with friends. Nothing could make this day more perfect. Or so she thought.

"Where are you, Luna? You look even more distant than usual," Ginny inquired.

"The Continent of Contentment. It's a place you can only travel to by astral projection. Have you ever been?" Luna looked over at Ginny, an honest question on her face.

Ginny paused, then giggled. "Yea…before Harry and I broke up. We'd astral project each other all the time. The Continent of Contentment is a very nice place"

That's what Luna liked about Ginny. She never thought what she said was insane or weird. She merely laughed it off. She remembered how the two of them had become friends. It was in their first year at Hogwarts. Luna had just been to have a chat with Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle had a very negative outlook on life, or death as it were, and Luna was attempting to cheer her up. A task that proved about as difficult as catching a crumple horned snorcack. She had given it a valiant go, but had given up after a couple of months. She had left the bathroom, passing Ginny on the way with a book in her hands, when she ran into Percy combing the hallways.

"What are you doing out this late," He barked at her.

Luna was taken aback at his tone. After all he was not in bed either. And what was he doing coming from the direction of the Ravenclaw common room? Come to think of it she had seen him lurking about quite often, especially with Penelope Clearwater. "I was just talking to Myrtle."

"Who"

"Myrtle. The rather manic depressive spirit who dwells in the ladies lavatory."

"You couldn't possibly have willingly gone in there to talk to Moaning Myrtle. What were you doing, really?"

"Just trying to help her."

"You're lying. I'm going to take you to Filch this instant, and report you to Professor Flitwick."

"Honestly I was just trying to help her." Luna became frustrated. She was used to people disbelieving her about things outside the normal plane of existence, but to disbelieve her about something she knew she had really done was something entirely different. Luna felt defiant. "What were you doing in the Ravenclaw common room? No one gets the passwords to _other_ houses common rooms. Not even prefects."

"That is none of your business. Come with me."

"I suppose Penelope gave them to you so you could sneak up to her room without disturbing anybody."

"Right, accusing a _prefect_ too now. We'll just see how Filch deals with you. It's a pity Flitwick is more forgiving than Professor McGonagall."

There was a loud scream and splashing noises down the hall. They saw Ginny tearing out of the bathroom in tears. Percy yelled for her to stop.

"What is it?" Ginny sounded very upset. Though her distress was rapidly morphing into anger.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour young lady?"

"Bite me, Percy!"

Luna was enraptured. A real sibling rivalry. And she was privileged enough to watch.

"Watch your tongue. I asked you what you were doing."

"I was talking to Moaning Myrtle. Get off my back."

"What does everyone have to discuss with Moaning Myrtle so suddenly? Look I'm taking both of you to Filch, right now."

"We're telling the truth. Why don't you go ask Myrtle yourself, instead of assuming we're guilty? Or are you too scared to go in the girl's bathroom? Afraid you'll get cooties? Oh, no, wait you're not afraid of that, because you've been too busy snogging 'Penny Wenny' to notice that not everyone is hiding something like you are?"

With that Ginny had grabbed Luna's arm and said "C'mon" dragging her to the kitchens. There, Ginny poured out everything about the diary and her crush on Harry while they ate pumpkin pasties that the house elves had provided. She was terrified that Percy would report her and Ginny, though he didn't. She'd also meant to ask if the elves really were staging a coup d'etats against the Muggle Prime minister, but she found Ginny's story much more fascinating than any fears or curiosities she may have had. As much as she was enjoying it, she couldn't believe that Ginny trusted her so much without knowing her at all though. She asked her why she was revealing all of this too her, and Ginny's response was simply, "I really need a friend right now. And you look like you do too." Thinking back to that moment after having grown so much since then, she realized that only a child could be so trusting. Luna had tried to keep that childlike essence with her still, no matter how cruel the world around her became. But she always treasured that moment. It was the beginning of a fantastic friendship. Her first. Her only, really. The rest of Ginny's friends tolerated Luna, but could hardly be said to be friends. Still it was nice to be accepted.

"Luna? Loooonaaa? Where'd ya go? Come back." Ginny pulled her from her reverie. "You've been really vacant tonight. You're not still thinking about Ron are you? Because that's a hopeless cause. He's worthless. Not to mention taken. Poor Hermione."

"No, no. I'm definitely over Ron. He's very cute, and well intentioned. But he's not very kind. Where is Hermione, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to bunk with us tonight?"

"Yes…but she's upstairs in Ron's room at the moment."

"Won't your mother mind them sharing juices?"

Ginny eyes grew nearly as large as Luna's normally were. "Luna!" She paused to consider how to approach this rather graphic statement. "First off eeww. I don't like to think of my brother 'sharing juices' with anyone. As to whether or not mum finds out…well…I know Harry taught us a spell this past year to keep others around you from hearing anything you say…or do…ahem…we practiced that one quite a bit together, but I hardly think Ron and Hermione are going to suck face with Harry around. He's still up there too."

Ironically at that moment, came a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Ginny replied. Harry peeked his spectacled head in the door.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna. How are you?"

"We're fine…you," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Fine," Harry replied a bit nervously.

"Are they sharing juices now? Is that why you're here," said Luna pleasantly without the slightest bit of shame.

"Sharing…what? No! Well…actually…Eew," said Harry with a slightly horrified smirk on his face. He pulled himself together. "Actually I'd wanted to talk to Ginny…privately for a few moments."

"Moments? I can go away for longer if you want to snog? I'm used to having to leave and be by myself," Luna said unblinking as she got up to leave.

"No…I didn't mean…Luna you don't have to…We're not together anymore-I mean not that I don't still lo-…it's…"

"It's O.K. Harry. Luna's all right. She's not upset, are you Luna," Ginny asked.

"Not in the least," said Luna blankly as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She had assumed that Harry would want to spend some more time with Ginny before he had to embark on his dangerous mission. Professor Trelawney was convinced that Harry was going to die in the process, but she didn't know the resolve he had. Trelawney had also mentioned the number three being very important in the upcoming future. Luna had thought this was relatively obvious as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did everything together…well…not _everything_. But they were the Three Musketeers. Ah how Luna loved Muggle writers.

The funny thing was Trelawney kept saying the number three would be important in _Luna_'s life…not Harry's. Luna had assumed her inner eye was slightly myopic at the time. The only relative number in Luna's life was one. Herself. By herself. Her l_one_some. _One_ parent. Luna passed Bill's room and resisted the urge to burst in. She heard loud growling and muffled screams. Was Fleur battling a crumple horned snorcack? Then she remembered that Fleur had been a Tri-wizard champion. Definitely capable of taking care of herself. Then she remembered Bill had been attacked by a werewolf, but it wasn't a full moon tonight…and Fleur's screams were muffled. Perhaps that was a battle she should leave Bill and Fleur to pound through on their own.

She went down to the kitchen. She saw Charlie looking amazed at something in Fred's hand. It must be some new invention for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Arthur and Molly were slow dancing to a song on the radio. How sweet she thought. Wouldn't it be wonderful to find that perfect someone for your life and spend forever with them? Her father had had that with her mother…but then she had died. Luna sighed briefly. She knew that would be her lot as well. If anyone ever were attracted to her they would probably die within a few years. The Lovegood's were not so lucky in love.

What was she saying? That was ridiculous. She knew better than that. Love was eternal. Her father would see her mother again. Love would always prevail and would even find its way into her little life. Love was what Dumbledore had always said was the greatest weapon we have. Just because he was gone did not mean his lessons were. Luna decided to go outside and have a breath of fresh air. Maybe smell some flowers. Nature always perked her up.

The cool night air whipped through her lungs. Her eyes opened even wider than usual in the dark. She walked a hundred yards or so into a field and sat down gazing up at the moon. The wet grass felt good and memories of the quidditch match she had commentated for slipped in front of her eyes like a veil. She had not been entirely truthful with Ginny earlier. She did still have some feelings for Ron. The more she thought about it though; they were for the whole Weasley family. Their warmth, their gusto, their determination, their-

A figure cut across the moon. What was that? Was she actually witnessing something her father had so often speculated about? Where did it go? There, low on the horizon, but climbing. It crossed the moon again. It looked like…like a person on a broom. But who could it be? She had seen everyone in the house…or at least knew where they were. Everyone except Percy. No he wouldn't be flying a broomstick. No it must be someone else. Was it a surprise attack by the deatheaters? Should she warn everyone? Then she caught a familiar glint of red on the top of the figure's head and realized it was George. Or Fred. One of the twins. She'd always had difficulty figuring out which was which.

* * *

George cut across the sky with ease. He always got on his broom and flew when he wanted to clear his mind. Something about hurtling through the sky at a high velocity high in the air put everything into perspective. It was such a relief to be away and alone. It was a relief to be away from the talk of romance. It was a relief to be away from Verity. Fred had mentioned that it was a bad idea to date an employee, but he'd thought she was pretty.

He should've known that wasn't a good reason. He should have known it would end badly, after all that was how Fred and Angelina Johnson had broken up. She started working in the store right after school ended and suddenly the dynamic changed. She couldn't handle taking orders from Fred as she was usually the one giving orders in the kip. The end result was very messy and before the summer was out they had to hire Verity to replace her. Verity. Fortunately his break up with her had been smoother than Fred and Angelina's so they hadn't lost a rather good employee, but it still hurt. The trouble was, he didn't know why. To be honest he didn't even like her.

She was common. She was predictable. She had about as much depth as a piece of parchment. She was always talking. She didn't believe in anything. That was really the big thing. She didn't have any spirit. Yes, he had devoted his life to a joke shop, but that meant so much more. He had devoted his life to bringing joy and laughter to people. And as far as the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thing…The _Voldemort_ thing she was clueless. She kept saying things like "How does it affect us?" or "Stop Worrying." or "Who cares what happens to Dumbledore or Harry Potter?" The truth was George cared a great deal. When the big battle came he wanted to be right in the thick of it. No, he needed someone intelligent. Someone different and unusual and unpredictable. Someone with faith. He soared down to the ground leaping off his broom at the last moment and rolled in the wet earth. He breathed heavily from the exhilaration of his night ride and lay on the cool grass.

"Hello," he heard a rather calm voice say right next to his ear. It startled him half out of his wits. He sat up to locate the voice but couldn't see anyone. Then he saw a pair of feet in striped toe socks. He followed them up an oddly dressed thin figure until he was looking face to face with Luna Lovegood. Her unblinking silver eyes looked ethereal in the moonlight. Her long unkempt blonde hair sprawled like a golden carpet on the grass. She was gnawing on a blade of grass, twiddling her toes, and he was struck by how funny, but beautiful she looked.

"You're staring," she stated frankly and threw the blade of grass away.

"Sorry…I…just wasn't expecting to see you."

"You're siblings are astral projecting themselves to the Continent of Contentment. I thought it rude to interrupt their experience so I came out here."

George laughed a hearty cackle that didn't die away until he noticed that Luna wasn't laughing. He felt bad for her, but didn't know what to say. He'd never really talked to Luna Lovegood or to be honest ever really noticed her before. And why should he. She was so much younger than he was. Then again…no. He was only just 19 and she was probably 16. Less of a difference than between Krum and Hermione…

"Should I leave you alone too? You look like your preparing to go off to the Continent yourself," Luna said. Did he detect a note of sadness?

"No, No, No. I was just thinking about…well…what a wanker I must have been to you all this time. My brother and I never really used to notice people unless we were trying to prank them. But…I want to thank you for saving my brother's skin last year. I doubt he could have taken care of himself without others protecting him."

"He did quite well until the brain attacked him."

George laughed again. Again he realized Luna wasn't joking. "Did he really get attacked by a brain?"

"Yes." There was a long pause and then she said, "You're sweaty, and you kind of smell."

George laughed again. "That's pretty normal. Sorry. Actually I'm not sorry, I don't really feel like I've accomplished anything unless I've broken a good sweat." He unconsciously began flexing his decent sized arms in her direction. There was a rather awkward silence. George thought he should say something else. When he realized his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water he stopped trying to say something and lay back down on the grass looking up at the moon. Luna did the same and George was amazed at how much he appreciated the silence. She knew that there really wasn't anything to say. After a long while Luna broke the blissful silence

"I like grass."

"Grass is good. Grass is comfy," George said bemusedly.

"It connects you to what's real."

Here was something he was really interested in asking her. "What is real, Luna?"

She looked at him with her piercing, unblinking, deep eyes. "Whatever you choose to believe is what's real. Most people think that's silliness, but I find it brilliant. It's how you make your dreams come true. It's when you choose to believe something isn't real that bad things happen. Like that ridiculous Fudge Man. He chose to believe that Voldemort wasn't real and now look at what's happened. So many people throughout history have lost their lives because someone refused to believe that something might be true."

George was stunned. He had never heard anyone, except perhaps Dumbledore, speak so honestly or profoundly before. He rolled on his side and kissed her very lightly. He lingered on her honest lips for several long moments and pulled away slowly. This time it was Luna who was stunned. She blinked. He didn't think he had ever seen her blink before. She did it again. He kissed her again and this time he kissed her fully. She closed her eyes and let out a little squeak. He looked at her and she seemed terrified. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Don't mock me. Don't make fun," she said quietly but firmly.

"I'm not. I know it seems like something I would do, but I'm not making fun of you. I think what you said was beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard anyone say anything so profound. I…I like you. Do…Damn I've never had trouble with this before-Do you want to go out? Like…on a date? Like…dating? Like boyfriend girlfriend kinda thing?"

Luna just stared at him. She didn't move. She didn't speak. Nothing. Nothing for several long eternities. He guessed that meant a no.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to scare you or…Sorry. I'll go." George stood up to go, but Luna leapt up and grabbed his face planting a very odd, very wet kiss somewhere in the proximity of his chin.

"Yes. Thank you. I would very much like to date you." She then walked off rather stiffly but with a merry little skip in her step. George thought this was going to be the start of a very interesting relationship. She definitely had spirit and faith and she was probably the least predictable person he had ever met. Exactly the way he liked it.

Luna could barely believe what had happened. Which was unusual for her. She normally wasn't surprised at anything, but this? This took her by surprise. She didn't know what to do. Should she leap and scream with joy? No, that wasn't her style. Should she rush off and tell Ginny? No, she was probably still exchanging juices with Harry. Oh goodness. She had just exchanged juices! With a boy! With a cute boy! With a popular, cute boy. Well man, actually. A Weasley man. A cute, popular, Weasley man had kissed her and she had kissed him back! She felt so grown up, but childishly giddy at the same time.

When she got inside everyone had gone to bed. She started to climb the stairs, but thought better of it. What if Harry was still in the room with Ginny? Come to think of it what would Ginny say to her dating her brother? Wait, which brother was she dating? Fred or George? She hadn't bothered to ask. Oh well, she would know soon enough. Whichever one actually spoke to her in the morning would be the one and she'd ask then. She sat on the couch moving Crookshanks out of the way and curled up to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she awoke suddenly to see the twin tucking something into her arm. How sweet. "Thank you," she said giving him a surprisingly strong hug and planting what she thought was a passionate kiss on his nose. "What is it?"

He looked like he just spotted a crumple horned snorcack. He looked shocked beyond belief, but excited at the same time. "Uh...it's uh…your welcome…it's a new invention George and I came up with that I thought you might like. It's a sticker that you can put on a box or trunk, and it puts a curse on anyone who takes anything out of the trunk that's not theirs. I always saw the signs you put up at the end of the year and thought it would be a good idea."

"That's really sweet. Thank you. So, you are Fred?"

"Uh…yea, why?"

"I just wanted to know who I was thanking." With that she got bold. She wasn't going to screw it up this time. She slowly inched forward making sure she kissed him on the lips this time. She tried to remember everything Ginny had taught her. Judging by the look on Fred's face when she pulled away, she had been taught well. She smiled. And blinked. Fred looked stunned again. She wondered why. Was he surprised that she was a good kisser? His surprise turned suddenly to a lecherous grin and he was suddenly on top of her. He felt so warm. His body was heavy, but not uncomfortable. His hands caressed her back and then-

"Oh no! Not yet. Those are off limits young man. You shall simply have to wait until permission is granted," She said with as much dignity as she could with a Weasley twin on top of her. He slid off of her on to the floor, and she got up. "I know we're dating, but I get to lay the ground rules. I'm not as meek as you think I am."

"Certainly not," he said with the largest grin she'd ever seen on anyone.

"Well now that's settled. I want some breakfast." She walked into the kitchen simply exhilarated. My goodness that had felt good. She hadn't been that excited since her trip to Sweden with her father when she almost saw a real live crumple horned snorcack.

Fred was thrilled. He'd never had a girl make the first move like that. Sure he'd had lots that giggled and sauntered up to him to ask him out, but they never just flat out kissed him. And then when she had said her breasts were off limits with such force. It was kind of a turn on. He'd never expected Luna to be like that. He never knew just being nice could have such surprising rewards. She was rather pretty now that he looked at her, or watched her go rather. Her eyes, though unusually large, were very beautiful. And her hair was nice too, if slightly unbrushed. This was going to be an exciting adventure.

It was odd when they sat down to breakfast. George sat on Luna's other side very close. He kept glancing at her sideways. She didn't really pay much attention to him, as she was preoccupied with the mountain of food in front of her. What was George looking at her for? Was it the sticker sitting in her lap? George didn't know that Fred had planned to give one to her, but he had helped invent it. Surely he wouldn't mind the present. No, he kept looking at her face. It was almost like he wanted to kiss her. Luna got up from the table and told his mum that she had really better be getting home. Fred got up to escort her, but George got up too and offered first. What was he up to?

They got to the door and Luna turned around to face him. He and George were both framed in the doorway. Luna got a confused look on her face. "Um…goodbye. I will definitely be seeing more of you later." She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Fred leaned in to kiss her goodbye and bashed his head on something hard. It was his brother's head. What the devil was George up to? Luna had a worried look on her face, turned and ran out the door. He ran to follow her, but got stuck in the doorway because George was trying to do the same thing.

"George, what the devil are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to follow my new girlfriend home is what I'm doing."

"You're following you're new girlfriend? But she's my new girlfriend."

"Wait…"

"What…"

"I just kissed her this morning. She asked me out. Well she didn't so much ask as inform me, which was really wicked for a bird to do."

"I kissed her last night. She must have thought you were me."

"Wait…"

"Hah, you see I'm the one dating her. I had firsts," said George as he walked out the doorway after Luna. Fred wasn't going to let this one go so easily.

"That doesn't matter I'm the one she kissed last. I nearly got to feel her breast."

"You did?"

"Yep"

"You lucky bastard."

"Yep."

"Look why don't we go halves?"

Fred was confused. He usually got everything George was saying without him even having to speak. "What?"

"We both date her. We share everything else. Why not a girlfriend?"

"It might be fun."

"We haven't tried that one before."

"I think you've got a good idea there." The brothers then ran to catch up with Luna and each grabbed her by an arm.

"Look Luna," said Fred.

"We've got an idea," said George.

"A great idea," said Fred.

"A Fantastic idea," said George.

"But it's ultimately up to you," said Fred.

"Totally up to you," said George.

"There's been a mistake," said Fred.

"A tiny mistake," said George.

"Or not so tiny," said Fred.

"Quite huge actually," said George.

"You see you're dating both of us at the moment," said Fred.

"But that's not a bad thing," said George.

"Not a bad thing at all," said Fred

"You kissed me last night," said George.

"But you kissed me this morning," said Fred.

"And we both enjoyed it," said George.

"A lot," said Fred.

"So we thought," said George.

"Rather than making you choose," said Fred.

"Which of the two handsome men before you," said George.

"You want to date," said Fred.

"Why don't we just leave things the way they are," said George.

"And you can date both of us," they both said in perfect unison.

Luna looked as if she'd just got through narrating the Quidditch World Cup. Her eyes had crossed. She blinked. This must be a record. She paused for a few moments, took a deep slow breath in, then let it out even more slowly. She cocked her head to the side and spoke. "Both of you?" A long pause ensued. "I can't really tell you two apart."

"And that's fine with us," said Fred.

"Totally fine with us," said George.

Luna thought about it some more. This could produce some quite interesting possibilities. She had never approached anything from the normal way, so why should dating be any different. One vital question popped into her mind, though.

"So is _everything_ about you completely identical?"


End file.
